Painful Memories
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: The pain was becoming too much to bear, she hated being alive. She was never the same when she was rescued, how could she? She was just a shell. The painful memories of him wouldn't leave…they wouldn't go away. Would she ever be the same…or will she give up and let go of the life she never had? Sequel to "Stalked." I highly recommend you read "Stalked" first before this.
1. Chapter 1

**Painful Memories**

**A/N: So here this sequel of ****_Stalked_****. This one is about when Sam-I-recover. So please enjoy, remember this is based on my true experiences. Everything here is real so please no bad reviews.**

**Warning: What you are about in this story contains scenes not for the weak hearted or easily scared people. The names of people have been changed for protection of the people. ****Some scenes may not be suitable for kids under twelve. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! **

**Summary: The pain was becoming too much to bear, she hated being alive. She was never the same when she was rescued, how could she? She was just a shell. The painful memories of him wouldn't leave…they wouldn't go away. Would she ever be the same…or will she give up and let go of the life she never had? Sequel to "Stalked." I recommend you read "Stalked" first before this or it won't make sense.**

**Chapter 1: Haunting Nightmares…or Night Terrors?**

_Running…that was all she could do. She had to run, she had to get away. But she couldn't…he was everywhere. She felt a hand grabbed her by the hair and slam her down onto the hard ground. She didn't deserve this, she just wanted to be free…to go home again and be with her family and friends._

_"No please!" She begged, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise!" She cried out, but he didn't listen._

_"Naughty Violet, I told you not to run away or you'd pay. But you never listen do you?" He asked. She squirmed and tried to get away but his grip was too strong. Tears poured down her face as he straddled her and brought the knife up to her face. She whimpered as she felt the cold sharp tip slide down her cheek, across her collar bone, past her breasts, and down to her stomach. She writhed underneath him as he slowly pressed down harder. She squeezed her eyes shut as he stopped and licked her blood. She let out small whimpers when the knife moved to her leg. And without warning she screamed as he shoved it into her leg and dragged it up slowly._

_"Stop!" She cried, "Stop!" But it was useless he would punish her until she was tired or exhausted. This was punishment. This was her punishment for trying to escape. She continued to cry harder as he continued his slices…_

Sam woke up with a scream and tears on her face. It had been a years since that incident and she was still having terrors. She glanced next to her and saw Danny's sleeping form.

She was shaking as she reached out for her lamp and turned it on, glorious light filled her room and she relaxed a little bit, but she tensed when she felt an arm around her mouth. "Miss me Violet?" His cruel voice whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and she doubled her efforts. He dragged her off the bed and onto the floor. He pinned down her arms and laughed as she weakly punched him. Sam looked up and called to Danny.

"Danny! Danny help me!" She cried out, but he didn't budge. She screamed his name louder but she still go no response. She screamed louder when Clover reached down and grabbed her shoulders shaking her-

"Sam?! Sam wake up!" Danny said as he tried to wake up his screaming fiancé. Sam continued her screams until she finally opened her frightened eyes and saw Danny's concerned blue ones.

"Danny? Danny is it you?" She asked as she reached out to touch him. He smiled gently and kissed her nose.

"Yes Sam, it's me." He said pulling her into a tight hug. Sam sob into his chest and felt him smoothing down her ruffled hair.

"Was it about him again?" He asked. Sam whimpered and nodded. She snuggled into her soon-to be husband. She always felt safe in his arms. They had been dating for a few years until he proposed to her after high school. She said yes and here they were, in their own apartment, just the two of them.

"Danny in my dream…you wouldn't help me." She said crying, "You wouldn't help me." She said again. Danny paled. This time he was in the dream but he didn't help her.

"Sam…Sam I'm so sorry." He said as he hugged her tightly. She continued to sob.

She thought that her incident with Clo-Collin, she had to call him Collin, was over…but turns out they were suppressed memories from her experience. She knew that her trauma could appear at any time and go away…but she didn't expect it to last this long.

"Sam, this is the tenth one this week, we need to go to a therapist." Danny said as he rubbed her shoulders gently. Sam didn't argue. She knew it was probably best they did. She wanted to move on from this experience. She didn't want Clover-Collin- haunting her dreams. She wanted to live a peaceful life with her husband, she didn't want to be weighed down by this horror.

"Danny I want this to be over." She said with tears, "I don't want to be a victim anymore." She said. Danny kissed her gently.

"Don't worry sweetie, we are gonna get past this and soon…you'll be able to live happily ever after." He said making her smile a little, "Are you ready to go back to bed?" He asked. She nodded hesitantly. In all honesty she didn't want to go to sleep for fear of Collin coming back for her.

"I need to go to the restroom." She said and got up. Danny sighed sadly as he watched her disappear down the hall. He flopped back down on the bed. He loved Sam with all his heart and it pained him to see her in pain. He couldn't stand it. He wished he could help her, he tried to by offering to enter her dreams, but she claimed they were too intense for her to handle. He sighed and turned on the small lamp. He wanted to help his wife…but how could he if she didn't let him?

Sam entered the bathroom and flicked on the light. She gasped when she saw Collin in her mirror, she spun around quickly but saw no one. "Keep it together Manson." She said, "You're losing it." She said as she turned back to the mirror slowly. She sighed with relief when it was just here. She turned on the faucet and cupped her hands and filled them with water. She took it and splashed in on her face. She did it again and opened her eyes, she looked down to see blood coming from the faucet, with a small shriek she back away from it and grabbed a towel. She looked at her face and saw nothing, she looked back at the water to see it running normally. She quickly turned it off and stayed away from it.

She lifted up her nightgown and inspected her thigh. It had the scar from when Collin did that to her long ago. She hated that day…the day he carved a _"C"_ into her leg marking her as his _flower_. She dropped her nightgown and watched as it covered her scar. With a sigh she turned off the light and rush back to the safety of her room. She saw the light on and smiled weakly at Danny who in turn, returned it. He waited for her to climb into bed before turning the light off. He kissed her one last time and wrapped his arm around her small waist. She snuggled close to him and felt fear grip her. She didn't want to sleep for fear she would see _him_ again. But the soft soothing breaths coming from Danny helped her to slowly close her eyes and enter a dreamless sleep.

**There you go guys, first chapter. So yeah this is going to be a story about recovery from this trauma. Like I said some scenes are a ****_little _****too scary, so please don't read if you don't like horror. Some scenes and memories are things I left out from the story: ****_Stalked_**** only because I was too terrified to write them, so please cut me some slack, this stuff is painful to write. **

**Thank you.**

**Please review!**

**-Madeline =|**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone!**

**So I bet you're wondering what is happening right now, and this might come as a shock to you guys, but as of today I am going to stop updating on my stories.**

**Now, I have a good reason as to why I have stopped and I am going to explain.**

**But first, thank you all for reading my stories. Thank you for reviewing and staying ever faithful to them. I greatly appreciate it. When I first joined, I wasn't sure if anyone would ever read my story. I wasn't sure if I would ever get a single review on any of my stories, and I just want to thank you for being there every step of the way.**

**But there's just a lot of stuff happening right now, and I just can't keep jostling everything. My life is just way out of balance and I can't handle the stress being added on top of it. **

**I would like to keep updating, but it's just so complicated. I have school to handle, family issues, personal issues, my life is falling apart right now and on top of that I just keep getting some very rude PMs from someone telling me to update!**

**I hate to be the Suzy downer right down, but as much as I enjoy writing and updating, I can't. I don't know how long I'll be off and I don't know if I am ever going to be on again. But despite all that, everyone should know that I have a very busy life and that I have other things that are important than to sit at a computer and write all day. As much as I would love doing that, life just doesn't roll that way.**

**I apologize for not finishing up any of my stories, but only time will tell if I am ever going to return to this site. So keep your fingers crossed and pray hard because until my life gets balanced back, I won't be online. **

**I'll probably be reading some of your guys's stories...possibly review on them, but possibly not.**

**I'll be posting this on some of my other stories incase some people don't read this.**

**Hope to hear from you guys the last time. **

**This is Madeline Chavez.77 signing off for (possibly) the very last time.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
